1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fabrication of vehicle axle assemblies and, in particular, to fabrication of such assemblies utilizing spiders, spider tube spacers, spindles and axle beam tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of vehicle axle assemblies, different elements thereof have been welded in a step-by-step process to define the final completed assembly. The conventional welding processes are time-consuming and, thus, relatively expensive.